Dawn
Dawn is a powerful Upir in the Fallen Of The Ancients wikia series. Dawn was turned into a Vampire by Maeve as she is a descendant of the ancient Upirs Cian, Maeve, Sive, and Ceri. Dawn through her days as a Vampire sired a Vampire army to take down the Kartallar a super human species of vampire hunters who consume the blood of Vampires. During the war between the Kartallar and Vampires Dawn visited the white oak forest in desperate need from more power as she came across the The White Oak Tree Spirit as the spirit recognized the blood of the first upirs within her and turned her into an Upir. Dawn and her army defeated the Kartallars as she revived the Upirs from their slumber. Biography Early History For what we know Dawn parent's died when was born they were killed by Fox a Katallar who was searching for her mother who knew the location of slumbering upirs. She was raised in foster homes until she was 18 as she moved out of Las Vegas to attend college in Miami. Turned into a Vampire During one night Dawn attended a party as she left drunk walking to her car as she comes across a man named that introduced himself as Alexander as they talked a voice inside Alexander head telling him she is the one and Alexander abducts her. Dawn groggy as she wakes up in a moving car as it stops banging on the top of the trunk Alexander opens the latches of the trunk as they are inside a forest. Alexander told Dawn he injected her with a serum which immobilizes a person up to five days to a week and told her they were in the White Oak Forest in Ireland. Scared and fearful for her life Dawn runs as Alexander cuts her off and compels her to follow him using his Vampire powers as they venture off into a hidden cave. Alexander explained to Dawn that her family dates back to Ireland and she descendant from a long line of Celtic druids who possess the power of magic. Alexander also explained that her descendants grew up in the forest a thousand years ago and also why the reason her birth parents were killed to discover the location of the forest so they can kill the Upirs the children of the forest from a thousand years ago. Dawn confused by all this telling him he's nuts and asked how does he knows about my parents as Alexander answered it was unknown to him until Maeve told him as she looked inside your head and saw your memories. Alexander stopped as a huge boulder was blocking the way Dawn complained about having her follow him to a dead end then Alexander using his vampire strength moved the boulder with ease as they walked into a tarven as they seen a giant White Oak tree in the center of this tavern. Alexander explianed futher into the story telling Dawn that a thousand years ago the forest was plagued with war mankind nearly destroyed the forest and the source of magic in the forest the white oak tree nearly was destroyed. Then came along orphans who lived in the forest grew up in the forest throughout that time the war ended as thw forest replenished as the children reach adulthood then white oak tree to prevent the garden from being destroyed the white oak tree manifested itself into a spirit who approached the orphans to protect the forest in exchange they were given immortality. They became the first breed of Vampires like creatures called Upirs they laid waste to nobles, kings, villages, and nations the dangerous of them was called Cian known as "Lord Terror". In 1006 a tribe of Druids created the Kartallars for the murder of their Leader a super human species that were created to hunt and kill Cian and his Vampire army. The Kartallars terrorized Cian and his army as a resort the death of his army as the Upirs were forced to flee to the forest where they went into slumber and desiccated for a thousand years. The White oak tree hid itself along with the upirs underground to save the children and saved itself from extinction. Dawn tired of hearing this story noticed four like statues and rushed towards it and asked are these the Upirs Then suddenly Alexander being compelled by Maeve bites Dawn as he feeds Maeve her blood. Awoken from a desiccated slumber Maeve drank from Dawn as she instantly healed Dawn frightred for her life passed out. Dawn awaken from being unconscious was suddenly compelled by Maeve to stay put as Maeve told Dawn their bloodline is strong within Dawn and tells Dawn that she will remain slumber but asked her to protect their location in exchange she will turn Dawn into a Vampire. Maeve using her psychic powers shows Dawn the memories of the day they disscated as they were waiting the day they met their descendant and help them destroy the Kartallars. Dawn refused but Maeve using her psychic to tapped into Dawn's memories offered her the name of her parent's killer and told Dawn if she sired her they were be psychically linked where they can interact with each other also fully teach her the ways of being a vampire. Dawn agreed to help as she wanted revenge for the death of her parents. Maeve thanks Alexander for his services as she compelled him to stake himself then turned Dawn into a Vampire. Vampire Army A year later Dawn being trained by Maeve was ready to seeks revenge against the Kartallars Category:Former Vampires Category:Upirs